Bloody Secrets
by GrAyeyez
Summary: Hermione's parents are dead. Harry and Ron are busy very busy. Ginny is going thru some changes and Draco is in love with Hermione. But Hermione is confused. She she give into temptation or should she uphold her values?
1. Prologue

Hermione stared out of her window. She had closed it a while before because it had started to rain. She watched the rain travel down the window- pane and was reminded of the game she used to lay when she was a little girl. She let a tear roll down her cheek as she watched the water molecules race each other down the window.

Hermione roughly wiped away her tears mentally kicking herself. She promised herself that she would no longer cry but now it seemed that crying was all she was able to do. The days had dwindled away slowly and she tried to force her mind back into it's rhythm.

But she knew that it was no use. Things would never go back to the way they were. To many things had changed. She had changed. They had changed. Her whole life had changed. Slowly she remember the morning of her parents funeral.

Flashback 

_Hermione stood to the side and watched as the men lowered her mother's coffin into her grave. A lone tear trickled down her cheek. She turned her head and watched as they lowered her father's coffin into his grave. A second tear trickled down her cheek._

_Walking away she dried her eyes. "I won't look back!" She told herself. But she couldn't do it. She climbed into her car and watched as they began to shovel the dirt on their cold bodies. Turning on the car she cried some more. The song that blared out of the radio was matching her mood so perfectly that she cried louder and harder. She let the words wash over her. _

"_All by myself! Don't wanna be all by myself!" Hermione had the sudden feeling that somebody was watching her. She lifted her head and looked into the icy gray eyes that had haunted her dreams since the Yule Ball in her fourth year. Quickly she wiped away her tears as he climbed into the passenger seat._

"_Are you okay Mudblood?" He asked_

"_Just fine, Pureblood." There was no reason to hide it. They were two different people united by the evil that was magic. _

_End Flashback_

Without notice a smile played on Hermione's lips. She remember that day and smiled. It was the first time she smiled since the last time she was with her parents. She smiled and cried and smiled some more. She smiled even more broadly as she pressed the blade of the razor into her calf. She cried as her blood stained her blanket. But then she smiled. And she kept on smiling. **Because Tears are the words her heart uses to explain. When her smiles can no longer cover up her pain.**


	2. He Loved Her Anyway

Hermione Granger walked onto platform 9 ¾ with a renewed faith. She found a way to release her pain. Nobody could stop her now she was invincible! She knew where her life was heading and she was going to take it there.

"Mione! I can't believe it's you! I haven't seen you since...well...since that day! How are you? You look great!" Ginny hugged Hermione around the middle and smiled up at her.

oh if only you knew, Ginny! You wouldn't be saying that I looked great!

"Hey Gin! It's great to see you too!" She said with fake enthusiasm. Turning her head slightly she saw a pair of icy gray eyes staring at her. She _smiled_ inside and turned her head back to the world that was right. But temptation was calling and could she ignore it for much longer?

Draco stared at her from across the platform. She was just so beautiful. He knew it she knew it but they were different. Really different. She was a mudblood and he was as pure as they get. But somehow Hermione had caught his eye and he hated it when Potter and Weasley touched her. But in order to keep their reputations they had to...well...hate each other. He loved her with all of his heart. But she was in pain. He was on top of the world. But she was lying in the rain.

He had a family and hers was ruined. He was loved and she was living in a big Muggle Mansion by herself. But he loved her anyway. She was alone and a Gryffindor. But he loved her anyway. He loved her anyway.

His father would kill him but he loved her anyway. She pretended to hate him but he loved her anyway. They were together but yet so far apart. Yet he loved her anyway. They were made for each other. They both knew it and was okay with it but would the rest of the world be?


	3. Pleas and Dares

"Help me, Draco!" he repeated the words to himself. "She talked. But how can I help her when I don't know what's wrong?" He brushed his hair back into his eyes and smiled at his reflection

Hermione sat in the back of the library writing in her journal.

_I seriously don't know what's wrong with me! I talked to him! I asked him for his help! I mean I have hardly talked to anybody but I talked to him. He constantly tells me that he loves me but it can never be. We're just too different. He's pure and I'm not. He's gorgeous and I'm not. I miss my computer and my big fluffy bed. I want to go home. Shit is too complicated here. I'm so confused. Should I do what's in my heart?_

She glanced up and saw Draco coming. Hermione slammed her journal shut, shoved it into her bad and started to leave the library. She tried to walk past Draco but...

He shot out his hand and pulled her into the dimly lit corner near the Restricted Section. Once again he pressed his boy against hers so that she was pinned between him and the cold brick wall.

"Dr-Malfoy no!" but he paid no attention to her plea. He roughly pressed his lips against hers supporting her head with his hand. He kissed her so passionately that she had no choice but to moan.

As Hermione moaned into Draco's mouth she got the sudden urge to cut herself. With all her strength she pushed Draco off of her relieving her body of his wonderful weight. Gasping for breath she sank to her knees and held her left wrist. She glanced up at Draco to make sure that he wasn't watching but...

Draco could not keep his eyes off her. He wanted to hold her and to tell her that everything would be okay but when she grabbed her wrist he was reminded of the blood thing. But was his father's rules more important than helping a person in need. As he was thinking this he had noticed that she had begun to calm down and was glad for that.

He sat on the floor next to her and pulled her to him.

"You okay Mudblood?" He asked her again.

"Just fine Pureblood!" She answered breathing evenly for that one sentence.

Hermione began to get up to leave but Draco pulled her back down.

"Don't go!" he begged.

She looked up into his eyes and saw that he was serious. Needing to be comforted she stayed and

snuggled into him closer. He kissed her forehead and smiled down at her.

"I love you, Hermione!" He whispered.

Hermione stared up at him horrified. She couldn't take him saying that now! Just when everything was going to be slightly okay.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Silence.

"Please talk to me!" he begged her.

Still silence.

"Damn Hermione! How can you not talk to me! I love you god damn it!"

Hermione stared up into his eyes and blinked stupidly.

"I- I- I don't know!" she stuttered.

"I love you too. I guess!"

"You guess! Well...If that is all I can get for now! Just remember that I'm here for you."

"Well...well...well! What do we have here? Isn't this cozy?" Pansy said stepping out of the shadows.

"Sod off Pansy!" said Draco

"Nope! I'd like to hear everything so that I can tell my future father-in-law." She said with a wicked grin.

Hermione had taken the opportunity a a blessing and slipped away from the dueling duo.

Hermione walked quickly and quietly back to her dorm. She opened the door and lay quietly on her bed. Once again she cried, she cried for telling him that she loved him. She wasn't leading him on. Well...not exactly.

Hermione stretched one hand over to her bedside table and picked up an envelope.

"Strange..." she muttered, "I don't remember that being here this morning."

Sliding her thumb under the flap she opened the letter and spilled the contents onto her bed. The neon yellow index card caught her attention right away. She picked it up gingerly and turned it over. A sly smile played across her lips. "_7th Year Initiation Dear Night" _Still smiling she read her dear.

_Go into Hogsmeade wearing a bra and panties._

_Then sing a song in the Three Broomsticks._

_Take a picture of yourself performing the dare._

_Report back to the GCR (Gryffindor Common Room) where all dares will be evaluated._

She looked at the other things lining her bed. A nametag, a microphone, and two sample pieces of fabric, with a note attached.

_Find this fabric, make your "costume" and enjoy._

Smiling more broadly she went and searched for the black fabric. Completely disregarding the cotton pink one.

Draco climbed out of bed and crawled his way to the bathroom. Lined along the mirror that Friday morning were five envelopes. Draco scanned then for his name. He didn't have to look far because his name was printed neatly on the first envelope.

He picked it up and opened it. His dare read:

_For your 7th year initiation you will have to:_

_Sneak into Hogsmeade_

_Buy 20 pounds of chocolate._

_Sit at the table closest to the stage in the Three Broomsticks._

_After the act before you; you MUST recite a poem about chocolate._

_You MUST do this wearing a bra and tight leather pants_

_As this is happening have somebody take your picture._

_Then return to the SCR (Slytherin Common Room) for your dare evaluation._

Draco laughed to himself. "I've done worse that this!" he said. Smiling...Smirking(a/n sorry) he showered and got dressed.

Saturday came too slowly in Hermione's opinion. She quietly slipped into her bra and thong and put on her cloak. She quickly went through the front doors and then through the double gates then she was free. Dare Night was exactly what Hermione needed.

She slipped quietly into the Three Broomsticks and walked onto the stage. She threw off her cloak and said a spell to make the music pump throughout the pub. Closing her eyes she began. In the middle of her song she had was going to have Tom, the bartender, take her picture.

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That i'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again_

_I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause i'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
Breaking the Habit  
Tonight_

As the song ended she opened her eyes.

"Finite!" she muttered.

Hermione looked out into the crowd and smiled. But the one thing she had not expected was...


	4. Evaluations

Draco stared up at her. Amazed that she had the nerve to wear that and sing about...well...her problem.

Draco watched amazed as her smile faded and she walked calmly off the stage. Smirking he pulled out his sheet of paper and walked onto the stage. Blaise was going to take his picture soon. He hoped. Taking a deep breath, he began:

ï  Insert poem about chocolate ï

After reciting his poem he walked calmly off the stage. Once outside he transfigured his clothes, climbed onto his broom, and returned to the castle.

"So...after that I had to climb the biggest tree on the grounds and sing the Star Spangled Banner in _Latin. _I felt like I was going crazy. It was really funny though." Harry said to the crowd. "Umm...what did you have to do Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione smiled and told them her dare. "...And then I sang a song on stage. And everybody was there. I felt like a complete idiot. Especially since I was wearing practically nothing." she finished and almost everybody was laughing. "Ron...you go next."

Ron's face turned bright red. "I was dared to...to...kiss five strangers and two of them HAD to be _men_!" he said. "It was so disgusting. Kissing the guys I mean!" he added. "Lavender?"

"I um...I haven't done mine yet! It's something that I have to tell, rather than do...but I guess you can say that telling is doing something...and I have to do something also..."

"You're rambling Lavender," whispered Harry.

"Oh...where's Ginny?" she asked sweetly.

"Right here!" said Ginny stepping off the girl's dorm stairs.

Lavender walked up to Ginny, placed a hand behind her neck, and pulled her face closer to her. Closing her eyes Lavender kissed Ginny. Meanwhile..................

Draco's evaluation was over. It wasn't much of a dare but he had done it anyway. Sara McKinley had given him the badge. The badge that would change his 7th year forever.

He pinned it to his robes and smiled. Hermione would be so proud...if she would just talk to me. I could find out what's wrong with her. But she never talks. She is all clamed up like I was when...

He quickly ran a hand through his hair and smirked becoming very nervous. Tomorrow he would make her talk. Tomorrow...wasn't that what he always said?

A/N thank you for reviewing and mostly for reading I love you all! I have to attend gym class now c ya


	5. Words

Hermione stared at the badge lying neatly next to her hairbrush. She had done it. It had been her goal. And she had achieved it like she always knew that she would. But somehow it didn't seem right. So what! She thought. Hermione threw herself onto her bed and buried her face in her pillows. Taking in a deep breath she suddenly felt suffocated.

Hermione had two options one she could cut herself and two she could go for a walk. Hermione didn't feel much like walking so sliding her hand under her pillow she pulled out the razor and rolled onto her back. Smiling she made a quick slash into her skin and winced in pain.

Allowing a tear and smile for each drop of blood that hit her blanket. A soft melodic pounding reached her ears and Hermione quickly put her razor away.

"Scougrify!" she muttered. Within an instant the blood vanished from her blanket. Just as she was pulling on her shoes Parvati walked through the door.

"Hey!" she said as Hermione placed her hand on the door knob "Congratulations on making Head Girl!"

"Thanks!" Hermione replied.

Once Hermione was out of the way of peoples eyes she ran. Running was her way of letting her brain know that something was wrong. Soon Hermione came to an empty hallway and slowed her running to a stop. She began to walk down the empty hallway finally alone...or so she thought

Draco stared at her walking down the hallway from a broom closet. He loved her so much but she was oblivious to the fact that he loved her so. Why are things so complicated? he thought.

Today he was going to make her talk. Today he was going to finally keep his promise of "tomorrow". As Hermione neared his hiding place he stuck out a hand and pulled her into the broom closet. Pressing her body up against the wall he kissed so passionately that his heartbeat faster and slower at the same time.

"I love you, Hermione!" he said.

Still Hermione said nothing.

"Talk to me god damn it!" he yelled at her.

Still Hermione said nothing.

"Fine!" he said walking towards the door. "Fine!" he repeated.

Soft as a whisper he heard "Help me, Draco!"

Draco turned around and stared at her transfixed. "Help you with what?" he asked her.

Hermione's eyes glossed over and her mouth hung open.

"**_I wished that he would go to hell...but in my heart...I knew...that hell would not have him."_**


	6. Her Story

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Draco asked her confused.

"He should rot in hell!" Hermione said.

Draco crossed the room and sat down by Hermione. He tenderly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Looking down at her he fell in love with her all over again. Knowing that it was wrong...and that his father would disapprove...he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Hermione's.

Hermione lifted her face and kissed Draco back. She would need to tell him. Placing her hand on Draco's chest she pushed him away.

"What did you do that for?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Because there are some things about me that you need to know."

"Is this an explanation of the guy that should be in hell?" Draco asked innocently enough.

"Yes, now please don't interrupt. It all started the day I got home after 5th year. My mother brought home one of her counseling patients-"

"I thought your mum was a dentist?" he asked

"She did troubled teen counseling in her free time."

Hermione raked her hands through her hair, took a deep breath and began her story again.

"Nobody knew that he was dangerous. Nobody even suspected it but he was. At first we couldn't stand each other. But then we began to talk and late one night Jake kissed me. It was my first kiss but then again...So after that we started to date. Everything seemed innocent enough.

"One night my parents went out. Some stupid dentist's convention. they didn't know about meand Jake of course. So things began to heat up. But I knew my limits. Nothing was going down. I was only fifteen for god's sake."

Hermione took a deep breath, calming herself. She felt the same way she did before the sorting. Opening her mouth she began:

"When I told him no...he got kind of rough. The first time I said no he placed his hand on my thigh. Second time...he slid it up my skirt. The third time he got really mad. Grabbing my hair he pinned me to the couch and ripped off my clothes.

"I was a virgin...I hadn't even seen one before. Finding my opening he placed a finger at the base...he looked me in the eye and smiled. Then without notice he jammed it in adding a secong and then a third. All the time looking at me and smiling.

"Then he took out his...his...and jammed it inside of me I felt immense pain. I just wanted to die. Tears streamed down my cheeks...I was too scared to scream...to afraid to breath.

"I had to endure 30 minutes of him inside me. 30 minutes of pain. When he finished he just stood up, wiped it off and sat back down on the couch.

"Crying, I began to get up but he started in on me again. I was raped three times that night. He finally stopped at 9:00 knowing that my parents would be home soon."

Hermione stopped and wiped the tears from her pale face. Not looking at Draco she glanced out the window at the leaves changing colors.

"Then when my parents died I felt like dying too. I was going to be alone with him. But supriseingly he disappeared.

"I'm not afraid to be kissed but I am afraid to be touched anywhere below the waist. Just let it be known Draco, that even though you made my school life hell, I Am falling for you."

Looking Draco straight in the eye she got up and left. Leaving Behind aDraco staring at the spot where she had sat. Right there he vowed to kill that Jake person. But first he had to find out who exactly Jake was...

Draco continued to sit in the broom cupboard and think about the story that had just been revealed to him. Could he really get to that Jake person. Yes! He decided. I Can!

Little did anybody know that Jake was too close for Hermione's personal comfort and Draco's frame of mind. Almost close enough to get revenge. Revenge for Draco and Hermione's love and for Draco's father helping to kill his mother and father. Lily and James Potter.

A/N I don't know if this is good enough! plz plz plz review...It would mean so much to me. At the end of my story I will give a personal shout out to everybody who reviewed. Not so sure about the bold part up there tell me what you think. Well I have to go now because I have major work to do (since I'm writing this in English Class) oh!!!! damn I have to go to gym like now!!!!!!!!!! o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o yeah !!!!!!!! I get to see ALEX the new love of my life!!!!!! Not really my LOVE but you know what I mean................................................right?


	7. The woes of Jake Potter

Jake Potter sat in the back of the library reading a Muggle book. Placing the book aside he wrote his name on the top of his potions essay.

Jake Ramsey 

Jake hated that name. He wanted people to know that Harry Potter wasn't the only Potter still living. He wanted them to know that he had been a Potter too. He just wanted them to know. How else could people respect him if they didn't know.

Jake remember that day 16 years ago on Halloween.

Flashback 

_Jake sat on his twin size bed playing with his Tonka truck. Being 3 he knew a lot and was prepared to be the Minister of Magic someday. He knew his full name and knew that he had a little one-year-old brother. Harry. Harry Potter._

_His father James Potter came into the room then and tucked him in. Kissing his forehead he told Jake goodnight._

_Jake fell asleep almost immediately. Little did he know that his life would be ruined. Jake sat up straight as he heard a woman's scream come out of little Harry's room. Too scared to go investigate he climbed out of his bedroom window and onto the roof. Jake walked quickly to the balcony and climbed down the rusty fire escape that was hidden behind vines._

_Jake knew his way down this side of the house by heart because of all of the times that he would climb into his tree house from here. Too afraid to go to his tree house he ran down the street and knocked on Mr. And Mrs. Ramsey's front door. _

"_Hello Jake! Isn't it a little late to be out of your house honey?" Mrs. Ramsey asked._

_Tears filled his hazel eyes as he stared into her face._

"_I heard Mommy scream and I climbed out of the house and came here." He said brushing a tear off of his cheek. Even at 3 he knew that men did not cry unless they wanted to be called pansies. _

_Mrs. Ramsey looked out of her door to the Potter's house and gasped. The last thing Jake saw before being pulled into the house was a skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth and the image was surrounded in green smoke._

End Flashback 

So Jake sat in the library and cursed his younger brother for being well...his younger brother, He cursed Draco Malfoy because of Lucius Malfoy. And he cursed Hermione Granger for being his younger brother's best friend and for falling in love with a git like Malfoy. He hate the whole lot of them but yet again...he loved them.

Slamming his book shut he packed up his stuff and walked out of the library. He passed a broom closet and heard voices he paused to listen.

"..._he slid it up my skirt. The third time he got really mad. Grabbing my hair he pinned me to the couch and ripped off my clothes._

"_I was a virgin...I hadn't even seen one before. Finding my opening he placed a finger at the base...he looked me in the eye and smiled. Then without notice he jammed it in adding a secong and then a third. All the time looking at me and smiling._

"_Then he took out his...his...and jammed it inside of me I felt immense pain. I just wanted to die. Tears streamed down my cheeks...I was too scared to scream...to afraid to breath._

"_I had to endure 30 minutes of him inside me. 30 minutes of pain. When he finished he just stood up, wiped it off and sat back down on the couch._

Jake gat really mad when he heard this and it made him want to get revenge even more. He needed to be noticed he needed to be loved by Hermione. He didn't want his life. He wanted a mixture of Potter's and Malfoy's.


	8. Plans for a new Dark Lord

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. Only the Ramsey's and Jake Potter/Ramsey.

Hermione sat on her bed. She wanted to cut herself but she was going to meet Draco in a few minutes. He would want to hold her hand and rub her arms. She could not let him know her secret. He had to be kept in the dark for now.

She slipped her feet into a pair of pink and black DC's and tied the black ribbon around her neck completing her "dark" look. She wanted to hurry up and get this meeting over with. She wanted to be alone in her room with her razor. It seemed to her that her razor was her only friend. It had gotten her through some tough times and it also _got _her into some tough spots.

She threw Harry's invisibility cloak over her body and walked down the hall to the Room of Requirement. Walking past the door three times she thought…_I need a safe place for Draco and I to meet! _ A dark brown door opened to her left and she stepped into it quietly.

"Draco!" she called. "Are you here?" she whispered. Hermione waked into the room and sat down on one of the fluffy couches. She waited a couple of minutes and then Draco graced her with his presence.

"Hey, Hermione!" he said closing the door and locking it. Draco than sat down on the couch. He placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "I've missed you!" he said completely forgetting his vendetta for Jake while he was in Hermione's presence.

"So how has your week been going?" he asked while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine!" she answered while snuggling deeper into his body. She had no intention to talk. All she wanted to do was to be safe in his arms. Because deep down in her frozen heart she knew that no matter what she would come first in his life before his own life. He wasn't a coward just someone who picked and chose his battles the right way.

He kissed her forehead and brushed back some of the hair that resided there….

Jake sat in the Ravenclaw Common Room. He had heard some people talking about this room that his younger brother had taught them Defense Against the Dark Arts in. He decided that tonight would be the night that he checked the room out.

He waited until all of his roommates went to sleep and then he sat in the Common Room waiting for all of the nerds to go to bed. Once they went to sleep he waited 5 minutes and then left the Common Room.

Jake was going to make the room his new hide out and plan center for his treason against the wizarding world. He wanted to become the next Dark Lord.

Hermione and Draco broke apart the kiss and Hermione glanced at her watch that she wore only to hide her fresh cuts.

"It's nearly midnight!" she said not wanting the night to end. She wanted to stay with him forever and an eternity. But nothing lasts forever because forever could end tomorrow.

"We should be getting back." She continued.

"Yeah, I'll walk you to the door."

They walked in silence down the hallway and paused in front of the door. Draco leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against hers.

"Draco Malfoy! Report back to your Common Room right now!" Professor Snape came around the bend. "Even if the two of you have been named Head Boy and Girl for next year gives you no right to break the rules."

Draco quickly left and Hermione was about to walk through the Portrait Hole when Snape called her.

"Miss. Granger, It would be wise if the two of you did not get involved. His father can be deadly."

Hermione nodded her head pretending to listen to the professor.

"Night!" she said and walked into the Common Room before could call her again.

"Where have you been, Draco?" Pansy sat on the green leather couch in the common room.

"Out!" he said and then was silenced by a hand clamping over his mouth.

A/N—It's been so long since I have updated this chapter. I know that it was uneventful but there is more to Hermione and Draco's story than I am letting up! Hope you enjoy and continue reading.


End file.
